1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power generating device, and more particularly, to the power generating device which is capable of generating electricity energy by electromagnetic induction and piezoelectric unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various products having practicability as well as energy saving function appear on marketplace with the trend of environment protection. The products generating electricity energy by simple motions achieve the energy saving function and interest to usage. For example, the flash lights generating electricity energy by hand pressing and the bicycles transforming mechanical energy to electricity energy are practical products with electricity energy generating ability.
On the other hand, the traffic accidents may happen easily on the pedestrian if he walks in the night or in a somber environment. Therefore, the pedestrian often needs to wear reflective or lighting accessory to increase the identification rate in the night. The lighting accessory containing thin battery can be carried by the pedestrian to increase the identification rate. However, the thin battery includes mercury and it may make environment pollution. Besides, the thin battery may have leakage, damp, or damage problems if the lighting accessory is not applied enough waterproof mechanism.
As described above, if the lighting accessory can generate electricity energy by simple motions and the structure of the lighting accessory is simple enough to avoid high-specification waterproof mechanism, the mercury battery can be removed from the light accessory so that the light accessory can be worn all day to improve the traffic safety of the pedestrian. Therefore, the above-mentioned lighting accessory is highly practical and becomes an important research subject.